Scarred Hearts
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Bloodscar has lived through the torturous wars of the Gnawers and Killers in the safety of the Dead Lands in a small secret clan. But then a group of the Bane's followers comes, and everything in her life changes. For better? Or for worse? T for gore.
1. Bloodscar

My name is Bloodscar.

Yes, Bloodscar. It's actually a tradition to have a two word name for Gnawers though there were one word names. Where I live we're not the sewer Gnawer you usually see. I'm five foot four, I am a five foot four tall Gnawer called Bloodscar.

I lived in the Dead Lands for the first so and so years of my life, the people and creatures outside of the Dead Lands don't think anything was there.

But we were.

I lived in a small clan of Gnawers, we lived underground in tunnels, that's why when Killers flew over on Fliers didn't see us.

I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, I'm forty-two years old and have lived through many battles.

I have brown fur on top of me with a longer part of it almost going over my eyes and golden fur on my stomach. I also have unusual vibrant green eyes.

And this is my Underworld story.

B L O O D S C A R

I was thirty-five when it all started.

I only had one friend; Fangtooth. Fangtooth was an orphan like me, and she'd been my best friend since I could remember. We had met because we were both orphans and the same rank. She had dark grey fur and such dark brown eyes it looks black most of the time.

In our small clan we had Gnawer members who traveled long distances from the Dead Lands to the large Gnawer colonies, so we could see what was happening with the outside world and wasn't cut off from everything.

Also we needed food, there wasn't any food other then ourselves in the Dead Lands, that's why they called it the Dead Lands. Sometimes we went hungry but we learned to live with it.

Most people, or creatures, would ask why we didn't join the colonies or form our own clan, it was because of our leaders. It wasn't that they were mean, or control freaks. They just didn't trust the outside gnawers, they said they were harsh and cruel, we were more then them. We weren't savage like they had described them.

I think it was when I was fourteen when I became aware that I was different from the others, and then I got in my very first fight.

That day I had murdered, my first but not my last.

I was only fourteen and I had killed a Gnawer several years and ranks above me, his name was Nightpelt. I was visited by the leaders that night. They led me somewhere and told me what I was.

"Bloodscar, you are probably wondering why we have called you after the resulting death of Nightpelt." They had started rather calmly, I nodded my muzzle up and down.

"It is because we have realized we have clearly over looked your condition." He said, he confused me but I kept listening. "When you were a pup you showed clear signs of an aggressive fighter, but we didn't think it would be this serious. There is a name for ones like you, Ragers." He explained, but I found myself even deeper in confusion.

"When you are angry or strongly upset, you result in what you are deep inside. A Rager, which means you are one of the ultimate fighters." They explained more deeply, I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. "I would be lying if I told you you weren't the most powerful fighter of our clan." He said, it was like I was being ripped apart from the Gnawer I thought I was.

I was scared, and what scared me the most was the fact that I was scared of myself. That night I didn't sleep. I lived with the knowledge that if I ever became angry or upset I could kill most of my clan, and then I was visited again by the leaders.

Because there were no males of my rank and because I was a Rager I was arranged to make the son of the leader of the clan; Clawshard, my mate.

Normally I would've already had a mate, but since there was none my rank and male I had been passed by. I met him for the first time in one of the rooms underground, he had light brown fur on top of him and dark grey fur underneath. He had deep black eyes.

"Hello." I said, almost squeaked, quite shyly, he nodded back. "You're a Rager?" He asked, and I nodded in response. An awkward silence followed but was soon covered by Clawshard's father. "Why don't you two do something together? You can get to know each other more." He suggested, well, more like insisted.

We went on a walk and actually had some things in common, he was curious about the rats that were supposedly cruel and heartless outside in the colonies. He also told me that he wished he was a Rager. I simply told him that it wasn't a gift, it was a curse.

That day a black furred Gnawer named Blackshade came and told us that Sandwich's prophesied Warrior was there in the Underland. Other rumors of a war starting reached us too, though it wasn't highly unlikely for Gnawers to have a war against killers, I've lived through an ambush that was apart of one of them.

We had heard that the killers drowned hundreds of gnawers in the Garden of the Herespides, it sounded awful and tragic. Hundreds of gnawers but also killers and fliers drowned because a terrible and pointless feud. I was twenty-six at the time, even though I wasn't there with the dead and the depressed, I could sense there was a great sadness in the air.

We also got rumors that nests of Gnawers were in the Dead Lands with us, though we were hidden and strong, we were frightened.

Then a few months later rumors of a white gnawer called the Bane came, he didn't come to us but we heard he had been rounding up Gnawer clans to follow him in the war against the city of killers; Regalia.

After that it was silent. Then suddenly a terrible plague hit us, it came with Blackshade our messenger and we were forced to kill him, but it had already spread and it spread to Redfur; Clawshard's father. He took his own life for the clan and we had to get as far as possible from our previous home.

We wandered the Dead Lands and found an abandoned nest, we knew then that the rumors we had heard from Blackshade was true. Me and Clawshard became the new leaders of the clan, and surprisingly I found myself falling in love with him. He had a serious side but he also had an almost caring side.

And that's when the Gnawer came and twisted up my life.

I was taking care of some new pups that were only a year old. Their mother, Dewclaw, had gone to get solid meat for them. I heard snarls, screams, and growls. Soon after I heard the sound of more aggressive fighting, I looked out cautiously outside of the cave we were in.

My green eyes widened as I saw nine large male Gnawers fighting our eight, they were fighting furiously. I felt myself getting angry and the rising Rager monster inside of me started to stir, in an attempt not to lose control I quickly blocked it out with my love for Clawshard and my confidence in the Gnawers of our clan.

However one of the Gnawers on the intruder's side saw me, he turned his attention to me and pinned me down in a matter of minutes. He gave me a long gash starting from the side of my left face and ending on my right cheek bone.

The result: My monster escaped.

I dug my claws into the Gnawer's throat wrapping my fingers around his plump Adam's apple and ripping it out of his skin, blood came from the blue and red disconnected veins, and stained my fur bright crimson.

I stood up with the Adam's apple still in my fist, I wasn't the same Gnawer just minutes before, oh, no. I was suddenly merciless to any of the enemy Gnawers who got in my way.

The small pups looked at me with curious eyes, not scared ones. They came forward and started stripping the dead Gnawer of his skin to get at the meat underneath for they were hungry.

I took a step towards the Gnawers who were still fighting. I dropped the Adam's apple to the ground and went after a Gnawer that was attacking Clawshard. I grabbed the back of his neck with my fangs and dragged him down the floor with me, I grabbed his head with my paws and made a swift movement cracking his neck with the unmistakable sharp cracking sound of his spine's disks shattering.

I left the gnawer's body and went next to Clawshard by his side, facing the enemy Gnawers. I could get a good look at the leader of the intruders, he was large and had a dirty light brown coat with a dark brown undercoat and beady black eyes.

I bared my fangs at the enemies and the others did too, but none of us made any first moves. Then the leader talked in a strange language, I had heard it before but only Redfur, Clawshard, and Blackshade knew it. Clawshard replied in the strange tongue, then both of the Gnawer leaders went into one of the rooms of the nest.

I waited for them but meanwhile kept an eye on the enemy Gnawers that had come with him, they talked to each other in whispers and I couldn't hear what they were talking about or if they were even talking in Gnawer.

Soon Clawshard and the other Gnawer came out of the room and I went up to Clawshard. "What is this about?" I asked, almost growling, he put his paw on my shoulder. "They want us to join them, they're going against Regalia." He informed me. I thought about this information. "What are you going to do?" I asked half warily, he stared out into space in thought for a moment.

"I think we should join them."

B L O O D S C A R

A.N: I know it goes through the books quickly but they're in the Dead lands and it doesn't really effect them since they've been cut off for a while in fear of the plague. Bloodscar doesn't know English because the clan she was in didn't like it was the language from the humans. Review


	2. Betrayal

A.N: Thank you ForeverBlonde for your review! Here's the second chapter of Scarred Hearts, I don't own Gregor the Overlander, but I do own my OCs and the plot. Remember, this is post the series, just a reminder. Hope ya like it, enjoy!

B L O O D S C A R

That night me and Clawshard got in a fight, it was about going to Regalia.

I didn't want to go with the other Gnawers, though I was torn because I did want to go and see the outside Underland. Clawshard wanted to go into the war with the Bane against the killers, but I didn't want to.

War was wrong, and it was pointless, and it killed. But Clawshard went against my will and the clan moved in with the Bane's many allies.

We took the harsh Dead Lands head on, and I could soon see many different caves. We came to caves and other large crevices. I looked all around myself, it was amazing and much better then the Dead Lands.

We ate the small portion meat that the leader, who I knew as Whiptail, gave our small group. I knew that it was Gnawer and I normally didn't feel comfortable eating one of my own, but I was hungry and ate it.

We traveled for a long time, the male Gnawers went off to do different things for the upcoming war, while me and other female Gnawers stayed at the camp.

Me and Fangtooth were close since we were both from the same clan and best friends, the only other female that I spent time with was Dewclaw.

She was several ranks and years above me, but the females at our new clan were all fairly equal since there weren't many of us.

She had a dark grey coat and a light grey underbelly, she had darker grey eyes. I didn't know much about her except that she had three pups, and her mate had been Blackshade.

When we had been forced to kill him because of the plague, we hadn't seen her for a long time, she had stayed in her part of the clan for a while, only coming out to eat occasionally.

Me and Clawshard were still on bad terms, I still didn't want to go to war against the killers. They were called killers for a reason.

Then it happened.

I was going to get water from the Crystal Beach, from the killer's waterway, but I heard someone already there. I didn't know who would be there and peeked out of the tunnel that led to it.

I didn't see much, but I saw enough, it was Clawshard with another Gnawer. I didn't get a good look at the other Gnawer but she had a dark grey coat, it could either be Dewclaw or Fangtooth. I doubted that Clawshard would mate with a Gnawer outside of our previous clan.

I went back to my part of the camp with anger and confusion running through my system, I saw Dewclaw teaching her pups how to scrape the extra meat off of the underneath of the pelt. I knew then that it was Fangtooth.

I felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. When I saw Fangtooth and she smiled at me, I had decided what I was going to do. I went up to her with an emotionless face.

"I know about you and Clawshard so don't try to deny it." I started, she looked surprised and guilty. "Tell Clawshard that we are no longer mates, and we. Are no longer friends." I said sternly, and I left to take a walk.

I found myself where I had seen the two, Crystal Beach. I watched the water flow by me, I lied down and thought of the betrayal. I no longer had a mate of my own, though still part of me loved Clawshard, he showed me he obviously didn't care for me anymore.

I let my monster of anger come up, I growled through anger and it became a blur. I attacked a translucent Clawshard that my mind made, I slashed him across the belly spilling his bright see through insides. I watched as my mind made him fall down dead.

He disappeared and I breathed heavily, I thought of killing him in his sleep. I could, all I had to do was go to him in his sleep and slash him in the belly like in my mind. Or I could severally hurt him, torture him, he caused me pain I should give it back only in physical form. I laid down on the beach, then I heard noises from the camp.

I headed back and found that a fight had broken out with Dewclaw and another female Gnawer from another clan, I quickly pulled off the other Gnawer. She had pitch black fur all over herself, it was shaggy and quite long.

She had three long scars over her back and when I saw her eyes they were dark red. She tried to go after Dewclaw who was trying to do the same but was being held back by Fangtooth. I knocked the Gnawer out with my elbow and went up to Dewclaw.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." I said, my voice had no emotion but a stern and standing tone. Dewclaw calmed down enough to tell me what happened, she told me that the Gnawer who she was fighting with was called Bloodeye and she had one pup.

Her pup who was older then Dewclaw's pups was picking on one of her pups. They both had taken their own pup's side, Bloodeye saying that it would make her pups stronger and Dewclaw saying she should keep her pup away from her pups. And they had broken out in a fight.

I nodded. "Just keep your pups away from the others. They're more violent and ignorant, and stupid." I said. I was raised by the teachings that these Gnawers weren't friendly in any way, and I still believed it.

Then we moved, just a bit closer and we'd be on top of the large city of killers. I could see it already, it was bright and it almost burned my eyes. Eventually when my eyes adjusted to the brightness, and I stared at it. It was amazing, I felt bad for being on it's opposing side of war.

I saw the alpha males planning the battle out, and I went over to where Dewclaw had her pups in their small cave. "What are their names?" I asked her.

She gestured to a deep black one with a dark grey streak going down his back and dark grey eyes. "Shadowstreak, he's the oldest by a few seconds." She said, I nodded for her to go on.

She looked over at a dark grey one with black cuffs on her front paws and shiny black eyes "Nighteyes, she's the middle pup." She said, I nodded smiling, she needed this talk. She was also against going to war though not as strongly as me.

Then she jutted out her chin towards a deathly black pup with almost equally black eyes. "Blackclaw, he's the youngest like Blackshade." She said, I nodded.

"Those are wonderful names, I didn't know Blackshade much. But I knew him enough to know that he would be proud of you, raising the pups he loved." I said, it was rare times that I would say anything like that, I would be more a pessimist, but Dewclaw needed it. I smiled at the pups, they'd grown up fast, like all gnawer pups.

I heard outside that they'd be starting the awful war battle soon. The next day or the day after that. I sighed and went out of the cave. I saw Clawshard with Fangtooth next to him, I narrowed my eyes to slits but continued on.

I found a place that didn't have the sounds of camp but was close enough by that if anything happened I would be there in a few minutes. It was a small yet long cave, at least I thought it was a cave but it could've been a tunnel.

I sat there on my haunches staring at the many lights of the of Regalia, anger still flared in my heart but it was more controlled. I still wanted to kill Clawshard in his sleep however.

I fought with myself for a bit, on one side it told me to leave him and he wasn't worth it. The other side was two sides but still one side, it was the option of murder in his sleep or torture somewhere off the campsite.

I decided that if his war didn't kill him first that I'd kill him in his sleep, in the war I was hoping he would come back alive, but mauled or severally injured.

I sharpened my claws against the cave wall, I did this until they were as sharp as I wanted them to be. I heard things and looked outside the cave, my eyes widened slightly.

The war.

It had started.

A swarm of Gnawers were going against the Killers, but over on the Killers side they had more variety. I saw the Fliers the Killers were riding, I saw Gnawers also, though there were more Killers.

They were small, but they had fire and weapons. I saw the Bane leading the large swarm of dark Gnawers against the light Killers with their mixed Fliers. I thought I saw Clawshard in the mix but made up my mind that I didn't.

I saw a small Killer go up against the Bane, I didn't see much else because of the large commotion around the two but I heard much of it.

I huddled, and laid down in the cave watching the war going on in the valley below me. So much blood shed, and so many dead bodies falling. Claws against swords, and claws against claws.

I watched as the Bane fell, and the Gnawers became weak. They retreated into the crevices, I retreated as well but to the camp. When I got there I looked for Clawshard, to see what damage the battle had done to him if he was still standing.

He was when I found him, but he had a large gash going down his back, it was so deep that if you looked closely enough you could make out his spine. I had to hold back a smile when I saw him, though it was hard. It was short lived, because anger writhed inside of me when I saw Fangtooth right next to him.

I spun on my heel and went to Dewclaw's cave, she was feeding her pups meat that I knew (though didn't really care anymore) was another Gnawer. I went up to her. "I'm going off." I said making an unconscious decision. She looked up from her pups. "What do you mean, off?" She asked confused, I sighed.

"I'm going off, on my own."


	3. Ripred

A.N: I don't own Gregor the Overlander, or Ripred. I do own my OCs, and the plot. Enjoy!

B L O O D S C A R

Dewclaw stared at me for a second.

"I can't live with the two of them, I still love him and it's killing me. Goodbye Dewclaw, you've been a good friend, but this isn't for me." I said slowly moving towards the entrance of the cave, she nodded sadly.

I turned and went.

I didn't say goodbye to any others, I went to the long tunnel I had found earlier and went down into the darkness. I followed it and it turned out that it really was just a cave. But a long cave.

I went back to the entrance and stared at the many abandoned bodies mangled on the floor, then I saw something small and moving slightly. I went to it and found a Gnawer who looked bad enough to be dead, but surprisingly he was still alive.

He had dirty black fur that was stained red with blood. He had even blacker eyes that were clouded with grey. I dragged him back to the camp that I had thought I had left behind, I dragged the Gnawer to the infirmary.

I left him there while someone noticed him, I however went back to my cave. I wandered the battle grounds of dead bodies, it reminded me of my home.

The Dead Lands.

I brought in one of the dead Gnawers that didn't have many injuries and stripped him of his fur. I ate the meat and threw away the remains that I didn't like.

I then went to the very back of the cave, laid down in a corner, and fell asleep.

B L O O D S C A R

I woke up in the darkness of the cave I had fallen asleep in.

I made my way to the entrance when I heard someone come into it towards me. I stopped in my tracks and forgot to breathe, I didn't know who it was. Was it someone from camp?

A Gnawer?

A Flier?

A Killer?

I braced myself for attack when I heard whatever it was come closer. I could see in the darkness but it was too far away.

When I made out the shape I pounced on it and held it's paws above it's head bringing my face up into it's own, it was a Killer. She was young, she had short silver hair and violet eyes. She was wearing something on her head that was shiny, I didn't know what it was but I felt that it meant she was important.

I snarled at her, she tried to push me off but I put more weight on her wrists. I wanted to kill her, she would make a good fresh meal. But before I could make any moves I heard something enter the cave and when I looked up I saw a golden Flier, it knocked me off the Killer but I was soon back on my feet. I raised my claws and tried to block the Flier's next move, unfortunately the Flier was much larger and heavier then me.

It knocked me off my feet again and I flew in the air for a second, then I came down on my head on the hard cave floor. I tried to stay awake but the pounding in my head was too immense, at first there were only small black specks blacker then the cave's darkness. Then it seemed like I was engulfed by the swarm of them, the last thing I thought consciously was.

'Please have mercy, Killer.'

B L O O D S C A R

When I woke up I immediately thanked the Killer for leaving-

Wait.

I wasn't in the cave anymore. I was somewhere dark, and my right forepaw was chained with large metal links. I started gnawing at it but it didn't work, then I tried pulling at it but that only hurt my wrist.

I growled out of annoyance and anger. "If you wanted to chain me up you should've just killed me in the cave, Killer!" I shouted in the darkness. I didn't like to be contained, it was pure torture for me. I sat down to where the chain started from the floor, I thought of why they would keep me prisoner.

What was a Gnawer good for them? They were keeping an enemy, why? Maybe they thought we were still going on with the war and thought I knew something. Or maybe they just wanted to torture me off of their anger towards all Gnawers. But I did see some Gnawers on the Killers side.

I sat there in the darkness with my thoughts, I thought about Fangtooth, my life long friend betraying me. Clawshard, my angered love, hurting me. Dewclaw, invisible for my years in the Dead Lands but then turns out to be a good friend. And finally, my monster.

Fueled by anger, hurt, and battles. Maybe I could use it to my advantage against the Killers, as long as they didn't have another Rager.

Then I heard something behind me and light poured on me, I looked over my shoulder at whoever came through the doorway. It was the Killer I had attacked. She came downstairs, I hadn't seen before and stood there looking at me.

She brought out a torch, lit it, and the door closed leaving me and the Killer alone. She talked in that strange language that seemed to be the Killer's language, it made me mad that I didn't know what she was saying.

"I don't know Killer! If you wanted to kill me why haven't you done it yet?" I shouted at her spinning around and baring my fangs.

I ran until my chains went to their full extent towards her, it stopped just out of reach of her. I growled at her and swore at her, one of those words I was raised never to speak or speak of. She didn't even flinch, she turned her head slightly back towards the door yet not taking her violet eyes of of me.

The door opened again, and a grizzled dark grey gnawer came out of it, he had many scars but had two diagonal ones going across his face that were crisscrossing each other. He looked around my age, though it didn't matter, he seemed like a much more skilled fighter then myself. I narrowed my green eyes at both of them, even though I didn't get the feeling they were going to kill me, yet.

"What's your name?" The Gnawer asked, thankfully not in Killer. "What do you want me for?" I snapped back, what would they want my name for? "Do you know what Ragers are?" The Gnawer asked me, I returned it with silence.

Did they know I was a Rager? How?

"Are you a Rager?" He asked me, I hadn't noticed but he had been getting closer to me, he was right in my face. I attacked him out of the blue, being a Rager I had quicker reflexes. But surprisingly, he caught my attack and turned it against me, I was on my back.

He narrowed his black eyes at me. "Are you a Rager?" He asked again. "Why would I tell you. Now, are you going to kill me, or torture me? I think I have a right to know." I hissed at him. He let me back up and I backed away from him. He talked in Killer to the girl, then she left leaving me and the Gnawer alone.

"What's your name?" He asked repeating his first question. "Bloodscar." I whispered, I didn't trust him but seeing that I was captured I didn't have a choice. And names weren't very important.

"Are you apart of the clans that were with Pearlpelt?" He asked, I gave him a confused look. "The Bane." He clarified. I thought a bit looking down at the floor. "I was, but I didn't want to be." I answered, though only I knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He asked coming closer to me, I looked up but only with my eyes. "What do you care?" I asked, harshly eyeing him making sure he didn't come any closer, he was still the enemy.

"Because, if your interested, we're looking for willing rats to join our side." He explained, I gave him another puzzled look. "Rats?" I asked, I hadn't heard that word before. "Gnawers, Killers have different words for us." He explained, realizing that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked after a moment's silence. He nodded. "Yes, we'll let you go if you don't want to join." He said looking me up and down, I thought about my choices.

I could take a risk and join the side of the killers, or I could go on my own and try to make it. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again. "Let me go, but I might reconsider." I said making up my mind, I had to think about it more. He nodded and went to go unlock my chains and I jerked backward for a second, but let him unlock me.

He went back towards the door and I followed him, we went through it and I was blinded for a second. Then when I got my sight back I followed him through a maze of hallways, I saw Killers everywhere. It was everything inside of me to not kill them on the spot when they stared at me, I glared back at them.

When we came outside of the city I looked up to the cave I had began to like, I looked over to where the camp I had was to be. It wasn't there anymore of course, they didn't want to hang around Regalia.

I looked back at the grey Gnawer. "Who should I ask for if I decide to come back?" I asked, I had realized I didn't even know his name.

"Ripred."


	4. Clawshard

A.N: Hello reader! I just wanted to remind you for this one that it's rated T for a reason! Gore, yes, gore. It isn't suggested for a weak mind, lots of blood, severing, I think there's some bone in there. You get the idea, but at least this is a sort of long chapter! The main thing in here is the death of Clawshard, like in the chapter title. I don't own the Underland series anything or place that's in this fanfic is from the original series. I only own my many OCs and the plot. Enjoy this gory chapter!

B L O O D S C A R

I was laying down in the cave I had found while looking down at the lights lighting up the city of Regalia. It had been about three weeks since I met that Gnawer, named Ripred. I was still thinking hard about joining the Killers, but I didn't completely know if it would be a good move.

Because, I had also been also thinking hard about tracking down Clawshard, and killing him in his sleep. But also I wondered if maybe Ripred could help me, he was a Gnawer after all. He should understand why I would want to kill Clawshard, and he was also a Rager like me.

I stared at the bright lights, I smiled deciding what I was going to do. I walked out of the cave and down to Regalia. I went to where Ripred left me to go to my cave, a Killer guard was there guarding it with a spear. I went up to him and he turned it to point at me.

"I know Ripred." I said in what I hoped was remotely Killer, he hesitated but turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him through the hallways and we soon came outside again and into an arena.

Fliers were flying with they're bonded Killers on top of them, a few Gnawers were in the middle of the arena fighting the Fliers that were swooping down and attacking them. I saw Ripred in the mix and I had to admit, it was a fairly good fighter. I waited until the exorcize was over, the guard had already left and Ripred came over.

"Bloodscar, you're back." He said like he was expecting me. I nodded. "And I realized something." I said, trying not to smirk at my gory plan. "What's that?" He asked not really knowing what to expect.

"You want a Rager, and I want some help." I said, just scratching the surface of my plan, he motioned for me to follow him away from the others. "What kind of help?" He asked interested. "I want to kill my ex-mate." I said bluntly, he nodded. "Sure, but why?" He asked. I thought for a bit.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." I said not ready to tell him anything about me. "All right, where is he?" He asked, and I shrugged. "No idea, he was in one of the camps that were part of the war." I said, knowing I was making it hard on him, he narrowed his black eyes.

"Find him, and then I'll help you." He said, and I thought about it. "Deal, I'll come back. If I'm still alive, that is." I said walking away towards the exit.

Before I knew it he was right next to me. "I'll help, but you have to have seven of your clan join us." He proposed, and I nodded. "Deal." And we were soon going into the dark tunnels of the Underland.

I thought about where they would go, and wherever the Gnawers before us lived that's where they would be. I thought for a moment that they might go back to the Dead Lands but I reminded myself that Clawshard was in charge of our small clan and he always didn't like it there. Ripred led me to the Gnawer lands and since they had lost the war they were in there deep.

We found ourselves in The Labyrinth. "It's a maze." I said aloud in thought, and at the giant stone walls. Ripred nodded and I followed him into it.

We made twists and turns that our noses told us to make, the strong sent of Gnawer came into my nose and I knew they were right around the next corner.

We were close but Ripred didn't stop, I yanked him back by his tail, and my reflexes dodged his claws which came with him. I went forward with him following, while hissing something under his breath which I knew was some sort of an insult towards me.

I peeked slightly around the next corner, and I smiled when I saw several of the remaining camps. I came out and headed for where I saw Dewclaw, she looked surprised and happy when she saw me.

"Ssh, I don't want Clawshard to know I'm here." I whispered, she nodded. "You came back to kill him, didn't you?" She asked, and I nodded. "How did you know where this was?" She asked, and I looked over my shoulder where Ripred was making his way over.

"I went over to the Killers' side." I said almost guiltily. She gasped. "The Killers?" She hissed, and I quickly put my paw over her muzzle to make sure nobody else heard. "Listen, they're not hostile. They captured me but then let me go after asking if I would join them." I began explaining, she started listening.

"There's another Gnawer here to help me kill Clawshard, his name's Ripred. He wants a Rager on the Killers' side, he also says that I need to convince seven Gnawers to go to the killers' side for him to help me kill Clawshard." I explained, she processed this information.

"I need your help, to either come yourself with your pups or to help me get some other Gnawers." I said, I didn't like really asking for help but I really needed it.

She looked at her pups, and I noticed they had grown quite a bit though it felt like just yesterday I had seen them.

Shadowstreak had grown to be the leader of the other two since he was physically bigger and older then the others.

Nighteyes seemed to be a shy yet hotheaded middle child that liked watching her brothers fight.

Blackclaw was the youngest but the most rebellious of them, he liked getting in fights with Shadowstreak by taunting him.

I smiled at them, I wanted to have pups, and a family. But it scared me, what if the pup was a Rager? A caged monster ready to strike at any given moment. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially a small pup.

She smiled. "I'd love to help you out, besides, I don't like this clan anyway." She said, and I smiled at my good friend. Ripred came up behind me. "Dewclaw, Ripred. Ripred, Dewclaw. She's going back with us with her pups." I introduced, and they both nodded.

"You still need three more Gnawers to join before I help you kill your mate." Ripred said, reminding me, and I nodded. I started to go over to a small group of female gnawers but stopped after a couple feet and looked over my shoulder. "His name's Clawshard." I said in a lowered, voice and continued to the group.

I smiled at them and sat down slightly outside their circle. "I hate Clawshard." I said getting their attention. "Ssh, you shouldn't talk about him like that." A black Gnawer hissed, it took a bit but I recognized her as Bloodeye. "Why not?" I hissed back, she looked back and forth making sure no one was listening.

"He's gone crazy with power, he orders everyone around like we're solders. It's even worse when Bane was in charge." She said worriedly. I couldn't believe at first that Clawshard had gone crazy, but then I accepted it and realized it's exactly what Clawshard would do.

"My name's Bloodscar, and I'm going to set all of us free. I'm going to kill, Clawshard." I said confidently, Bloodeye looked skeptical. "How? He's overprotective of everything and has Gnawers on both sides of him." She contradicted.

"I have help, but I'm going to need three of you to help me by going back to my home." I said, Bloodeye narrowed her crimson orbs to slits. "Where's your home?" She asked. "I can't tell you, but I promise that it'd be better then this. Much better." I said pushingly. She nodded. "If you kill Clawshard then I'll go, and so will my pup; Midnight." She said, more out of the doubt of me killing Clawshard.

Midnight was light black with one black eye and the other dark red.

I nodded. "And I'll go." Said a voice behind me, I turned around and who I saw made my mouth drop. Fangtooth. My eyes turned to green daggers and I tackled on her.

"You stole my mate. You put me through depression. And now you want to help me? Why should I trust you, and not kill you right now on the spot?" I growled at her. The monster inside started scratching up at the walls of it's mental prison, but I pushed it down to hear Fangtooth's reply.

Before I poured her guts on the ground.

"I didn't mean to, Clawshard forced me to. He said that if I didn't do what he told me he would kill you." She tried to explain out of fear. I wanted to believe it, she used to be my best friend.

"I'll give you one chance, if you tell Clawshard or anyone who might tell him. I'll kill you, _and_ the Gnawer you told." I said darkly, I still didn't trust her. I led Bloodeye, her pup; Midnight. And Fangtooth, back to Ripred.

"I got three more, but I don't trust Fangtooth. The grey one. We've had, problems, in the past." I said in a lowered voice to Ripred who was looking at the three, he nodded. "Tonight." Was the one word he said, and it told me enough.

Soon everyone was in their own groups curled up next to their pups or mates, or for some like me, bye themselves. I however, wasn't asleep. I was fantasizing about how I was going to kill Clawshard.

I thought of going for the throat, grabbing his jugular and ripping it out like I had done back in the Dead Lands. Then, I thought about going for the stomach, spilling his guts and wrapping his intestines around his neck hanging him. Or maybe making him suffer a bit. Clamp his muzzle, then dig my claws into his chest and rip out his heart.

Though I was brought out of my thoughts by Ripred who was nudging me, I got up and we both headed to the middle of The Labyrinth where we made an educated guess on that was where he was. We slinked around the large rounded stone room, and then I saw him.

Clawshard was laying down on a large rock, sleeping. I went slowly and quietly up to his side, smirking. I cocked my head to one side looking down at him with calm eyes.

Then I brought my hands down onto his head, I thought about cracking his neck but I thought of something better. I clamped his muzzle shut but not harshly, gentle yet firm. I cut off his tail with one of my claws and it woke him up.

He struggled against me with anger and desperation but I was stronger than him. I tied his bloody tail around his muzzle to keep him quiet and then with the rest of it I tied his front and back paws together.

The blood coming out of where I cut his tail off was pouring out, his light brown and grey fur were stained with spots of red. I was going to leave him there, and let him bleed out. But it would take too long, so I had to make it speed up a bit.

I cut him, slashed him, his arms, his stomach, his back, his head. I made them deep enough to bleed profusely like a small deathly crimson river. Ripred watched me from the entrance of the room, I didn't have the face of someone who was slowly killing someone, if you looked only at my face you would only think I was looking at something deep and interesting or I was winning a game.

I then untied his muzzle and leaned into Clawshard's ear.

"I gave everything for you. I loved you. I still love you, but I wasn't enough. And you're going to die here, by my hand. But I want you to know, I'm so much better then you. You, are a monster. You've messed with me, but you've also messed with _my_ monster. My monster, however, isn't myself. Goodbye Clawshard, I hate that I still love you." I whispered with no emotion.

"I always hated you, I just wanted you because you're a Rager. You were made to kill and I wanted to kill. So goodbye Bloodscar, the ultimate killer who doesn't want to kill." He whispered back, and then he was gone.

I looked over at him, his bleeding slowly began to stop. I untied his paws, wet with his own blood. I let his arms go limp at his sides and I dropped his severed tail to the ground, it used to be pale pink but it was crimson when I last saw it.

I walked over to Ripred who looked at me with compassion, it was like he knew what I was going through. "He's dead. He's not coming back, and he's not going to hurt anyone anymore." I heard Ripred whisper, I nodded silently and then went back to the small group.

I went up to them. "I killed him. If you don't believe me then go to the middle of The Labyrinth yourself, but if we start going back to my home now we'll get there sooner." I said to them, it seemed that I forgot how to use emotion.

They nodded in understanding and agreement. "Lets go." Bloodeye said standing up with Midnight, the others agreed. I nodded and we all went out of The Labyrinth.

I knew I had to tell them where exactly we were going, but I had a feeling that they would abandoned me. We were close to Regalia when I decided to tell them.

"You're all probably are wondering where my home is." I started, it was like my mouth was on auto pilot while my brain was shouting at me not to do it. "Yeah, where are we going?" Fangtooth asked, I glared at her for a second but continued.

"Regalia." I said, one word, and everyone jumped up. Except me, Ripred, Dewclaw and the pups. "What?" Bloodeye asked seriously, I looked them all in the eye "Regalia, is my home. But you have to believe me when I say, Regalia is a good home and the killers are not hostile." I said trying to persuade them.

They were obviously furious, I sighed. "Try, just try living there, and if you aren't happier then when you were back in The Labyrinth. You can leave." I said, not looking them in the eye.

They all looked at each other, Ripred was behind me. "Alright, we'll try it." Fangtooth said, the others soon agreed. I smiled at them, thankful that they would at least try it.

We continued to Regalia and soon we saw those bright lights, I smiled at my new home and the others looked at it with mixed feelings. Anger, hope, doubt, and worry. I gave them all reassuring glances and we headed down to the entrance. We were at the large entrance soon, I looked back at our small clan.

"Everyone, welcome to Regalia."

B L O O D S C A R

A.N: I hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	5. Pasts

A.N: This is a very short chapter, I'm sorry! But you're getting two chapters in one, so you can't be too mad at me. Anyway, I don't own Gregor the Overlander, but I do own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

B L O O D S C A R

Ripred led us through the hallway of mazes to one of the buildings where he told us where we would be living.

I looked around my new room, it was larger then any of the rooms in my previous home in the Dead Lands.

I laid down on the soft bed, and I stared at the plain yet interesting stone ceiling. I wasn't tired at all, not even close.

I got up and went outside, I navigated myself through the confusing hallways then I finally got outside. I went into the middle of the arena that I had seen Ripred in for the second time, and I walked around looking at the top of the ceiling of the Underland. The only thing that was on my mind since we left The Labyrinth was Clawshard.

I killed him, and with no emotion what so ever. I had loved him, but he didn't love me. He led me on, and I believed him. I was so naive. I would never trust anyone truly again because of him, he was twisted, cruel, and crazy. I sighed with confusion, depression, and hatred at my own stupidness.

"Night time walk?" I heard Ripred behind me, and I spun around making sure it was him. I sighed another sigh, but this time one of relief. "Just a lot on my mind." I said, looking off into space in thought, and he nodded. "Can I join you?" He asked coming up next to me, it didn't seem like I had a choice so I followed him as he went ahead of me.

We walked in silence for a while. "I don't get you." Ripred started, I looked over at him. "What don't you get? I think I'm pretty simple." I said back, but he shook his head. "Where did you grow up?" He asked suddenly, I didn't know why he wanted to know about my past, and I didn't really want to tell him before I knew his true motives.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back after a moment, he shrugged. "I'd like to know why you're like, _you._ Why you whispered that to Clawshard while he was dying, and why you don't trust Fangtooth. Everyone has a reason." He explained, I shook my head.

"Fine, but then you're going to tell me about your past." I said, if I was telling him about my past then he would have to tell me about his. He hesitated a little but nodded agreeing, I sighed.

"Okay, I grew up in a secret clan in the Dead Lands. I'm an orphan which is how I met Fangtooth, she soon became my best and only friend. I learned I was a Rager when I killed a Gnawer many ranks above my rank. Then since there weren't any males in my rank and I was a Rager I was arranged to marry Clawshard which was the son of the leader of the clan.

"Then one of the Bane's soldiers came, well, we first fought and I killed one of them but then agreed to go with them. The whole war happened and stuff, but then I found out." I slipped into the memory of finding Fangtooth and Clawshard, I suddenly found it hard to breathe and I swallowed hard.

"Clawshard was cheating on me, with my best friend at that. I was so angry, and I felt so betrayed. At the time I only had one other friend, Dewclaw. I said goodbye to her and left, I only went back to the camp when I found a Gnawer that was alive after the war, I tried to help him but I don't know where he is now. That young Killer found me in the cave, I attacked her and would've killed her if it wasn't for her Flier. You know the rest." I said, I looked over at him, he was taking it in.

"Now you." I said a bit impatiently, he snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Well, I grew up as a regular Gnawer. Outcast of course. I mated young and had pups in the Garden of the Herespides. Unfortunately, they drowned in the dike break, after that I knew the war had to end. I gathered a small group of Gnawers against the war, and then the Warrior came." He paused a bit.

"He's a Rager too. I trained him and he was an okay kid. The Bane then all the sudden came, Gregor came in unexpected at my nest and left me with the pup. I raised him as best I could, but he still came out a monster. The whole war happened and at the end, I made myself the Peacemaker.

"I bonded with the killer that you attacked, she's the queen but she doesn't have much control until she's sixteen. Then she came and said she had a strange Gnawer in the dungeons. Which was you, and then you know the rest." He explained, and I took this information in. He gave me more information than I had.

He certainly had an eventful life, and I smiled at him. "Train?" I asked remembering that part. He nodded. "It takes training to become an actual true Rager. I can train you if you want." He offered, and I thought about it. I never really did try to train my Rager abilities.

"Defense only, and a few tricks would be nice." I said, smiling slightly, and he nodded. Understanding.

"We'll start bright and early tomorrow."

B L O O D S C A R

A.N: Very short chapter, I'm sorry! Please R&R.


	6. Sharpedfang

A.N: Well, this is a slightly longer chapter, thank goodness. THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! The next story I'll be publishing is called The Ghost on the Corner, it's original, straight out of my mind, so please check it out! 'Kay, I don't own Gregor the Overlander, only my OCs and the plot, enjoy!

B L O O D S C A R

I was in a cave, and I was practicing echolocation.

It had been two months since we had started training most of it was self-defense but some of it was offense for fun and just in case something happened. I started getting a visionary on my surroundings from my echos, it came in clearer and clearer as I got louder and higher pitched.

I "saw" Ripred in the upper right corner.

I smiled. "Right upper-paw corner, this is easier then I thought. What's next?" I asked him, opening my eyes, and ready for the next thing, whatever he threw at me. He sighed in defeat, and teasingly chuckled.

"You're too damn good, Scar." He said, he had given me that nickname after saying my name was too long. So I also gave him one, Red.

We had become best-friends, we mostly spent our time training or eating, he had introduced me to the one and only.

Shrimp.

He showed me blood-balls that day, it was absolute pure fun. I got a perfect score on my first try and I made them put more and more in each round, I of course got them all. I tried doing tricks too, spins, stabs, slices, tail slashes, and jump kicks.

After training that day, me and Ripred went to the city, he had promised me he would take me when I got the echolocation down. I looked at all the bright lights, shops, and restaurants. I smiled at everyone, though some of them gave me annoyed or distrusting looks.

Ripred had started teaching me a bit of English which apparently was the word for Killer, it was a weird language and challenging, but it was coming fairly good to me. After the city we went for shrimp, Ripred wolfed it down while I savored it.

I smiled at him when we were done and I said goodnight, I let for my room.

I laid down and soon was fast asleep.

B L O O D S C A R

The next day Ripred told me he had a surprise for me. He brought me to the arena and all the clans that had joined the Killers' side was there. I looked at him questionably.

"I want you to help me train these clans in case of another war or battle." He said, obviously hoping I would say: "Yes." I looked to the clans, and then back at Ripred. "I'd be honored to." I said smiling at him, he nodded proudly and we both went to the clans.

I took two groups which were all females and he took three which were all male, I took mine to the caves for echolocation. I gave them each their own cave and they started squeaking into the caves' mouths'.

I walked up and down the cave line, I helped the ones that needed it but they had to be completely helpless for me to intervene. Finally, I had them close their eyes and I sneaked into their caves. Most of them found me and the others found me when I moved in a bit closer to them.

After that practice, Ripred switched with me and I got the other three groups for echolocation while the last two groups went to practice with the blood-balls.

These groups were harder, they were more aggressive then the others that were patient and soon I had complaints on what exactly they were doing and what was the point and when were they actually going to use this.

"If you don't like it then you can go tell Ripred, interrupting his class. And I don't think he'd be very happy about that." I snapped at them, they shut up pretty quickly.

All except one, he was black with a cream colored undercoat and three long scars on his back that were obviously made by a Gnawer's left claw. He came towards me passing the other Gnawers and stood in front of me for a split second.

"I will, and I'll tell him that you have feelings for him." He said trying to be threatening, but I only raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be scare me?" I asked, though it half was.

I had been feeling strange feelings towards the grizzled rat. "Fine, then I will. I hope he knows already. Scar." He said, and my green eyes widened, only Ripred called me that.

"What did you say?" I asked narrowing my eyes in confusion, and he only smiled. "Scar. That is, his nickname for you. Isn't it?" He asked, it only angered me because I knew he knew I knew he was right.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed and angered, he nodded. "I want a mate. And you know the Gnawer that I want." He said, I grimaced at him. "Get whoever you want yourself!" I hissed at him. He still smiled. "Then I'll just tell him you feel for him." He said simply, by then all the other males were listening in on our conversation.

I glared at them.

"Get back to squeaking!" I shouted at them, they swiftly started squeaking. I turned my attention back to the Gnawer. "Do it, I don't think he'd even think about it before attacking you." I said calmly, he shrugged and started going towards Ripred's group.

"What's your name?" I shouted at him, he turned around. "Sharpedfang. And in case you reconsider my offer, I want the Gnawer: Fangtooth." He replied and then turned around continuing to Ripred's group. I sighed and continued to teach the class.

B L O O D S C A R

After the class it was late and me and Ripred went to eat dinner.

Shrimp, of course.

I didn't know if Sharpedfang did what he told me he would do but I didn't want to blurt out the question.

I stared into space in thought. "I had trouble with one of the Gnawers today." I started, he looked up from wolfing down the shrimp. "Which one?" He asked, I paused but it wasn't so long to be noticeable. "Sharpedfang. He has a black coat and cream underbelly." I said glancing over at him, I saw in his eyes that he knew what I was talking about.

I yawned suddenly. "You know, I'm tired. Goodnight, Red, see you tomorrow." I said getting up, I wanted him to get up to, I wanted him to say those words but. I also didn't, I didn't want to get hurt again. I headed for my room.

"Scar!" I heard Ripred behind me, I turned around, he was running up to me. "Ripred, what's wrong?" I asked, I was worried something happened. He came up to me catching his breath, finally his breathing slowed down to a controlled pace.

"I wanted to ask you something." He started, I looked around with shifty eyes. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for breakfast tomorrow in the city." He said, I blinked my green eyes at him.

"Um, yeah. Sounds great, alright see you then." I said a bit awkwardly, he smiled. "Yeah, see you then." And he went back towards his own room.

I stared after him a bit and then went into my room. I laid down on my bed and thought about the next day, was this one of those dates the Killers' did?

I wondered a bit, and finally fell asleep.

B L O O D S C A R

I woke up the next day and got up.

I opened the door and Ripred was there. I blinked but then smiled. "You're early." I stated, not angry but a bit amused, and he nodded. "Yes, I didn't know when you got up." He said, and I nodded though I didn't fully believe him. I followed him to the city and he led me to a nice breakfast restaurant.

That had shrimp, of course.

We ate in a silence, then Ripred broke the ice. "That Gnawer, Sharpedfang. He had the most ridiculous idea." He started, and I nearly choked since I had a pretty good idea what that idea was.

"Really? What was it?" I asked, I was trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about, and I was a very good liar. "He told me, that you loved me." He dropped the unsaid question on me, like an ambush. I however, didn't want to answer that question so, I laughed.

"Really? Wow, you never know what they'll come up with next just to get out of echolocation." I said still chuckling. He laughed along with me, but I had a feeling that it was fake. After breakfast Ripred said Fangtooth and Sharpedfang wanted to meet us in the arena for a mysterious reason that evening.

I nodded and then practiced my echolocation for fun in my room, locating the scattered furniture. It was evening soon and I went down to the arena.

Fangtooth and Sharpedfang we there with determined faces, what bothered me is that I didn't know about what. I saw Ripred was already there, I looked between them.

"What's all this about?" I asked, I could tell it was serious whatever it was. "We want to enlighten you." Sharpedfang said smugly smirking, I gave them a puzzled look. "About what?" I asked cautiously, now they both smiled.

"Love."

B L O O D S C A R

A.N: Sorry if Ripred's out of character, when I wrote this I hadn't recently read the books, it's been a while. Please review!


	7. Simply Love

A.N: The last little epilog for this story, I hope it's good and then I'm starting The Ghost on the Corner tomorrow. I still don't own Gregor the Overlander, only my OCs and the plot. Enjoy the last chapter!

B L O O D S C A R

I stared in a shocked silence at the two.

"Love?" I asked, wondering if I had heard them correctly, they both nodded as though it was a perfectly normal conversation subject that they just brought up all the sudden.

I laughed in their muzzles. "And what exactly do you want to _"enlighten"_ us on in love?" I asked, and I knew what this was about deep in my gut but my head said to go along with it anyway.

"You two are obviously in love with each other so we both thought it would be nice for you two to confess and be happy. Like us!" Fangtooth said as if this was a simple little chat. I opened my mouth but no words formed, my jaw just hung there for a second or two.

"Listen. I'm happy for you, I really am, but I don't particularly think this is a good idea." I started, in Gnawer if a Killer decided to come around the arena, Fangtooth stopped me before I could continue.

"But, you love him, right? Because I'm pretty sure he does." She said, while looking over at Ripred. I looked over at him too, and he was as shocked as I was but I saw a glint of hope in his soft black eyes.

"D-do you?" I asked him quietly and timidly, he avoided my eyes at all costs. "See? You both love each other, can't you just admit it?" Fangtooth asked, and she was obviously confused. "A scarred heart is forever scarred." I whispered under my breath, it was barely audible to anyone else but me.

Then I remembered, we both had scarred hearts. He used to have a family, but they drowned tragically in Herespides. Maybe, this could work.

"I, I. I _have_ been feeling certain things towards you." I admitted shakily, and Ripred looked at me with surprise in his expression. "I have too." He confessed, I looked at him for a second, and then smiled.

"See, it all worked out." Sharpedfang said cheerfully, and I gave him a quick glare. I still didn't particularly like that they set us up. "So, where does this leave us?" I asked Ripred, he looked completely clueless.

"We could, try. . ." I said trailing off, he thought of it and nodded. "If this doesn't work out, no hard feelings and still friends?" He asked, and I nodded in complete agreement.

We both left Fangtooth and Sharpedfang who was grinning cheekily at us, but we ignored them.

B L O O D S C A R

Ripred nudged his nose into my cheek as we were eating shrimp, and I giggled.

Yes, giggled.

I had completely fallen for him after he had opened up to me, he was very nice and sweet though rough and experienced. Which, I really liked.

I knew then that I had known in the pit of my stomach that I loved him with all my heart, but I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to be hurt again. But I knew that Ripred wouldn't do anything to me, he's told me time and time again that he would be with me 'til the end.

We stayed like that for six months, and then we decided we wanted to be mates. I moved into his room that night. Four years later we had two pups.

The oldest of the two was a boy, he had a dark brown coat like mine but a grey underbelly, and he had black eyes like his father. We named him Onyxeyes.

The youngest of the two was a girl, she had a grey coat like her father yet golden streaks like my undercoat, her right eye was black like her father's and her left was bright green like mine. We called her Goldenstreak.

I loved my pups even though I was still wary about them, after all. Ripred was a Rager, and so was I. I kept worrying and Ripred knew it, he tried to calm me down but just couldn't. It was the day of their first birthday when I found out.

Onyxeyes was eating shrimp just like his father, Goldenstreak was practicing with the blood-balls. She liked it and I was amazed at her reflexes, I knew she was a Rager when I added more of them and put it up to the speed I had done a long time ago. I sighed, she stopped to take a break.

"You know how me and your father are, Ragers?" I started, she nodded. "You're one too." I choked out, but simply she smiled. "Well, nice to know now." She said sarcastically, and I laughed.

"Well, I just found out now." I said in my defense, and she laughed back. That birthday was one of the most fun times I'd had in a while, Ripred was proud that our daughter was a Rager. And that we would raise her to use her _"gift"_ properly and not to lose control.

Fangtooth and Sharpedfang got married soon after their talk to us, they had two sets of two pups. The first set were girls and the second set were a girl and a boy. three black girls and one grey boy. Abyss, Clawscar, Killerfang, and Sharpedskill. Sharpedskill was the boy. They grew up alongside Onyxeyes and Goldenstreak.

When they were mature grownup Gnawers Onyxeyes married Abyss and Goldenstreak married a Gnawer called Redtail, who turned out to be an excellent fighter and got the position of third general. Me and Ripred were first and second in command, though the first and second switched every once in a while.

I sighed as I lied down next to Ripred, I thought about the small orphan Gnawer who grew up in the Dead Lands. Then, I thought about me now. I thought about how lucky I am.

I fell asleep, thinking of my wonderful Underland life.

**The End**


End file.
